


Dehydrated

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets a stomach bug, and ends up getting dehydrated from it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Dehydrated

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Hey, it’s okay, Alex. Take some deep breaths for me,” Jack said as he rubbed Alex’s back. The two of them were sitting on the bathroom floor of their shared hotel room, and Alex was gagging over the toilet. He woke up that morning feeling sick to his stomach, and quickly discovered that he had a stomach bug.  
He was running a fever and was very sweaty, but still had intense chills throughout his body. Alex had already gotten sick twice that day, and it wasn’t even noon yet. Luckily, the band had a couple of days off, and were able to stay in a hotel instead of the tiny bus. After a couple more gags, Alex leaned up against Jack.  
“This is the worst I’ve felt in a long time,” Alex said, holding his stomach.  
“Do you think you’re actually going to be sick again? You’ve already puked twice today, I doubt you really have anything left at this point,” Jack pointed out.  
“I feel like this awful feeling won’t start to settle until I get sick. Also, I had some water after I threw up the last time, and I think that’s what’s making me feel bad now,” Alex replied.  
“Alex, I doubt that a little-“ Jack started. He was cut off by Alex starting to gag again. He leaned back over the bowl and started to get sick.  
“Well, shit, what do I know?” Jack muttered to himself as he rubbed his friend’s back. After a few minutes, Alex decided he was done, and put his head into his hands.  
“I hate this. Why do I always get sick so often? You guys don’t seem to be sick as much as me,” Alex pointed out.  
“That’s because our immune systems actually work. Do you want to try to go back to bed?” Jack offered.  
“Fuck you, and yes. This floor is so uncomfortable,” Alex replied. Jack helped his friend up, then led him back over to his bed. Alex quickly got in and pulled up the covers, trying to combat his chills. Jack took the cup next to Alex’s bed, and put fresh water into it.  
“Here, drink some water,” Jack instructed.  
“Hell no, that’s why I just threw up. I’ll drink some when my stomach decides to settle,” Alex replied.  
“Alex, you should really try to drink some. Sick people are supposed to drink stuff,” Jack tried.  
“I will, I just don’t want to right now. I really don’t want to throw up again,” Alex replied.  
“I don’t want to argue with you, so please just try to in the near-ish future. Anyway, what do you want to do?” Jack asked.  
“I kind of want to sleep forever,” Alex sarcastically replied.  
“Why don’t you try to take a nap? If you don’t mind, I might go to Rian and Zack’s room for a bit. We kind of have to figure out what we’ll be able to reschedule and move around this week with you being sick. Like, we’re supposed to do some press shit tomorrow, but that might be out of the question now,” Jack explained.  
“I forgot all about that. Yeah, I don’t want to have to cancel a show over an interview, so thank you for taking care of all of that,” Alex replied.  
“Of course, man. Call me if you need anything, I’ll just be across the hall,” Jack said, before turning around and walking out of the room. Alex turned on the TV and picked the first movie he could find to watch.  
He looked over at his nightstand and saw the cup of water that Jack had put out for him. He did feel a bit thirsty, but he decided against drinking it. He meant it when he said that he didn’t want to throw up again.  
Now that Jack wasn’t there, he really didn’t want to get sick again. His best friend was the only thing that made being sick slightly tolerable. Deciding a nap would be nice, Alex got as comfortable as he could in his sweat soaked sheets and started to drift off to sleep.  
\-------------  
“Okay, this schedule should be perfect, assuming that Alex is better in two days,” Rian said, looking at the new schedule they’d just spent the last two hours coming up with.  
“Speaking of Alex, I should probably go check on him. He was about to go to sleep when I left, I hope he’s not been sick again,” Jack replied.  
“Okay, tell us how he’s doing when you get the chance,” Zack requested as Jack walked across the hall to his shared room.  
When he first walked in, he saw that Alex was asleep, and was happy that his friend was getting some rest. He walked over to wake Alex up to ask him how he was feeling, and quickly noticed that Alex was much sweatier now.  
“Alex, can you wake up for a minute?” Jack said, trying to shake his friend awake. When he shook Alex, he noticed that he was a lot warmer than he’d been earlier, which concerned Jack. After a few more attempts at shaking, Alex still didn’t wake up.  
Jack looked over at the water cup he’d brought out earlier and saw that it was still full, making Jack realize what was going on and how bad it was.  
“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Jack anxiously said to himself. He ran out of the room and banged on Rian and Zack’s door until Zack finally answered.  
“Woah man, calm down. What’s going on?” Zack asked.  
“Both of you, come here now,” Jack said in an urgent tone. Rian and Zack quickly followed Jack back across the hall, and froze up when they saw Alex laying motionless in his bed.  
“What’s wrong with him? Zack, call 911,” Rian instructed.  
“I think he passed out from dehydration. He threw up right before I came over, and he didn’t want to drink anything after until his stomach was settled. His cup is still full. Rian, this is bad,” Jack said, clearly still anxious.  
“Hey, calm down, we don’t need you to pass out from the anxiety attack you’re about to give yourself. We’ll get him to the hospital, everything is going to be fine,” Rian replied. In all honestly, he was just as scared as Jack was, but he knew that all of them freaking out wouldn’t help anything, so he did his best to stay calm.  
“The EMT will be here in five minutes,” Zack said, hanging up his cell phone.  
“Okay, good. Now, we just have to wait,” Rian said. Jack started taking deep breaths in attempt to calm himself. He couldn’t help but feel like this was partly his fault. He should’ve just forced Alex to drink the damn water.  
After five minutes passed, a team of two EMT workers came up to their room and wheeled Alex out on a stretcher. The other three followed closely behind and were all beyond relieved when they were told that all three of them could ride in the ambulance with Alex.  
Once they got to the hospital, Alex was immediately taken to a room, and the other three were taken to the main lobby and were given some paperwork to fill out. Normally, Jack was the one to fill out papers on Alex’s behalf, this wasn’t the first time he’d landed himself in the hospital, but he was still feeling extremely anxious about everything, so Rian took over this time. Eventually, the three of them were called down to a room. Alex was laying in the bed, still not awake, and hooked up to an IV with fluids.  
“Is he okay?” Zack asked as the three of them sat down around the room.  
“His fever was high, close to 104, which is what caused the dehydration. He should wake up soon, but he’ll have to stay here for a couple of hours so we can get his temperature down and make sure he’s rehydrated,” a nurse explained.  
“Thank you so much for helping him and us,” Rian replied.  
“Of course. It’s a good think he got here when he did. Too much later, and this could’ve been a lot more serious,” the nurse replied. She looked at something on her computer then left the other three in the room with Alex. Jack was sitting on the chair closest to Alex’s bed, and was playing with the sleeves on his shirt.  
“Jack, you haven’t spoken since we got here. Are you alright?” Rian asked.  
“I feel like this is my fault. I should’ve just made him drink something, or maybe checked on him sooner than I did,” Jack replied in a small voice.  
“Hey man, this isn’t your fault. Alex should’ve just manned up and drank the water you gave him. The nurse said he’s going to be okay, and that’s what matters,” Rian tried. Jack just gave a small, forced smile before looking down at his hands again.  
The next twenty minutes felt more like twenty years to all of them, especially Jack. The three of them mostly kept to themselves, allowing Jack’s mind to spiral some. He couldn’t shake the idea that this was partly his fault, no matter what his friends said in attempt to convince him otherwise.  
Eventually, tears of frustration and anxiety started to sting his eyes, and he hoped that Rian and Zack wouldn’t notice from where they were sitting. Suddenly, Alex started to move around in his bed some, making the other three perk up. Alex slowly opened his eyes and started to sit up some.  
“What’s going on?” he weakly asked.  
“Alex! You’re awake!” Jack exclaimed, hugging his friend.  
“Hey, take it easy on him, Jack,” Rian said, noticing how close Jack was to where Alex’s IV was.  
“Oh shit, sorry,” Jack said, sitting back down.  
“How’re you feeling, man?” Zack asked.  
“Well, very confused. Why am I here? The last thing I remember is falling asleep at the hotel,” Alex asked.  
“You didn’t drink enough water, and your fever spiked up a lot, and you got dehydrated and passed out,” Jack explained. Alex looked over to Jack and noticed the tears in his eyes.  
“Wait, are you crying, Jack?” Alex asked.  
“I was. I thought that this was my fault, since I was supposed to be taking care of you,” Jack replied.  
“He’s been anxious and fidgety ever since we found you. Zack and I were scared, too, but Jack’s been the most affected by everything,” Rian explained.  
“Oh shit, Jack. I’m sorry that I scared you so much. Please don’t think this is your fault, I should’ve just drank the water you gave me earlier. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me ever since I came down with this stomach bug, from sitting with me while I’ve gotten sick to bringing me things, and everything else in between. Please don’t blame yourself for my stubbornness,” Alex replied.  
“Thanks for saying all of that, I really needed to hear it. I’m just glad you’re a bit better now,” Jack replied.  
“As are we,” Zack added.  
“Alex, next time, can you just not be an idiot, and drink water to stay hydrated? I know that throwing up sucks, but I think that we can both agree that this sucks a lot more,” Rian requested.  
“Damn, tough crowd,” Alex mumbled.  
“Alex, seriously,” Rian stated.  
“Yes, I’ll be more careful next time. I’m sorry that I scared you all so much, I didn’t think that this would happen,” Alex replied. After a couple of hours, Alex was released, and they went back to their hotel. The three of them spent the day with Alex in his hotel room, keeping him company and making sure he drank water.  
Once it was about ten that evening, Rian and Zack decided to go back to their room for the night. Jack changed into his PJs, then got into his bed. After plugging his phone in, he turned out the light.  
“Hey, thank you for being so concerned about me all day, it means a lot,” Alex said into the darkness.  
“Of course, man. You’re my best friend, it’s scary to see that shit happen to someone who you care about so much,” Jack replied.  
“I’m really sorry that I put you through all of that,” Alex said.  
“It’s okay, I’m just glad that you’re doing better now,” Jack replied.  
“Me too. I’m glad I didn’t have to stay overnight at the hospital, this bed is a lot better than the one I had there,” Alex said, making them both laugh some.  
“I bet. Hey, get some rest, man,” Jack suggested.  
“Will do. Thanks for being such a great friend, Jack,” Alex said as he turned around.  
“The same goes to you. Sleep well,” Jack replied. He was glad that Alex was okay, and for the first time all day, let himself relax as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a request that I got on my Tumblr (atlfics) last week! I still have a few more requests to post, then I'll be all caught up! I got six all at the same time, and it has been super fun to write them all for people! Please don't hesitate to send one in if you have one, I love writing them, since it's what you guys actually want to see me write! I should have another story up tomorrow night, so be on the lookout for that! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
